


I live for you, I long for you

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.orthe kids get in trouble, but they're just trying to help.based on this edit by @nerdxvision, https://www.instagram.com/p/BgwZR0jBDUO/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babysteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysteve/gifts).



> this is a trash fic. there will be more parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They're going to kill us.”
> 
> “Yup.”
> 
> or
> 
> the kids get into trouble but they're just trying to help.

A cell door slid shut, metal locks clanging into place. Inside the cell, on a worn wooden bench sat four smaller than average inmates.

 

Spider-Man, a considerably _smaller_ Hawkeye, a scruffy teenager wearing welding goggles and holding a backpack, and a child-size, female, Ant-Man.

 

Spider-Man spoke first. “They're going to kill us.”

 

“Yup.” The uncostumed boy agreed.

-

_Thirty-five hours earlier, Pyongyang, North Korea._

_-_

Something exploded.

 

“Shit.” Harley Keener muttered as his makeshift hideout quivered with the force. “Sorry.” he spoke into the intercom headset he was wearing. He fiddled with his laptop. “Everyone still with us?”

 

A groan through the intercom. “Yeah.” Cooper mumbled.

 

“Stay with us Coop. Whatever you do _don't_ go into the bright light!” Harley chuckled.

 

“That's not funny!” Cassie shrieked into his ear.

 

“Jeez, ok. Just tryna keep the mood light.”

 

“We're in the middle of a missile crisis!” Another voice cried.

 

“Peter! We've heard less than usual from you today, glad to know you're not mute. Or deaf. Or dead.” Harley cracked his knuckles with his thumbs and got back to keyboard smashing.

 

“Shit.” Peter dead panned. “Harley I've ripped a hole in my suit, some programs are powering down.”

 

“How big’s the tear?” Harley enquired, already pressing buttons and plugging in wires, attempting to fix the dilemma.

 

“I'll be ok. My quadrant is almost clear of civilians. Anyone need help?” Peter added.

 

“I've got some people robbing markets over here, could use some evac assistance.” Cooper admitted.

 

“On my way over.” Spider-Man said.

 

Peter stopped the criminals in their tracks throwing punches and kicks, while Cooper ushered citizens to evacuation vans.

 

“How's it going over by you Cassie?” Peter questioned the ten year old once the area had been cleared.

 

“Just peachy. We almost finished here Harley?” she answered.

 

“Yup. We just need to take out the bombs hidden under the surface _without_ getting blown up. I've already disarmed six, but there's still more.”

 

“Fun.” Cassie muttered as she landed on the ground next to Peter and Cooper. “Let's go.”

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get collected by angry parental units

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TRASH FIC YAY

 

Clicking and whirring of loud engines signified the arrival of the Avengers’ quinjet. Then the loud clang of the doors opening and the tapping of feet on metal.

 

“Avengers,” Fury spoke, “I'm glad you could wrap up that mission so quickly.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Why’d you want us back so quick?” Tony was the next to speak.

 

Fury motioned for them to follow him. “Walk and talk.”

The group began navigating it's way through S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

 

“This weekend while you were all gone, a group of ah, _amateurs_ decided to become vigilantes. Civilians were injured and we had to remove the group. They weren't helping with the situation we already had, only making it worse. So, we brought them in, and they started claiming they were employed by _you_. I highly doubt it but,” Fury trailed off.

 

“Who are they?” Natasha questioned.

 

“They were a group of teenage vigilantes and we couldn't afford them getting hurt so we took down their little operation.”

 

Tony paled. “Shiiit.” he murmured, but the comment didn't escape the ears of anyone.

 

Fury raised his eyebrows. “You know something about this Stark?”

 

“Depends on which teenage crime fighter you've got cuffed up.” Tony rubbed his eyes.

 

Agent Hill had approached as Stark was speaking. “Oh no, we took the cuffs off them.” she spoke.

 

“Why? I didn't give approval. We've got no idea what kind of powers they might be hiding Hill.” Fury questioned, annoyed.

 

“We took the cuffs off because the girl started crying Director. And they don't appear to have powers, just fancy tech. God knows where they got it from,” Maria trailed off.

 

Fury stopped in front of a large metal door and the group halted behind him.

 

“Ready to meet them?” he asked. The Avengers nodded or muttered agreements.

 

Fury unlocked the door and pushed it open, striding inside, superheroes following.

 

And low and behold, on the bench on the opposite side of the room, sat three teenage boys and a younger girl. Unfortunately the Avengers recognized them.

 

They all stood, or sat, in silence. 

 

Tony broke it. “Shit.”

 

“You know them?” Hill asked. A select few nodded. “Can you give us names?” she said, fumbling to get a notepad out.

 

There on the bench sat Spider-Man, sans mask, a disheveled boy clutching a backpack that read ‘Harley’, a brown haired boy wearing all black, holding a bow with a quiver slung over his shoulder, and a girl, wearing what looked to be an Wasp suit.

 

“Well,” Tony spoke, “I can't say I never expected something like this from you two,” he pointed to Spider-Man and the boy with the bag, “but I never expected you to team up.”

 

Scott strode forward and dropped to his knees in front of the girl. “Cassie, what the hell were you thinking? And where did you get this suit?”

 

The girl, Cassie spoke. “It was all Peter and Harley’s ideas!” she pointed at them. “They asked me if if I could get them a suit from Grandpa Hank and I said I could only give it to them if I came with.”

 

Scott stood, running his fingers through his hair, “Your mother is going to kill me.”

 

The bow with the bow spoke up finally, “We just wanted to help. Honest.”

 

“Don't even start Cooper! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?” Clint spoke loudly.

 

“Uhh, a lot?” Cooper scratched his neck sheepishly.

 

“That's an understatement.” Clint grumbled. 

 

“So, you'll handle this?” Fury asked the adults.

 

The situation was handled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short more to come later

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is so bad everyone is so out of character I can't even.


End file.
